


Untouchable: inconvenience

by Salakritz



Series: Untouchable [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided incestuous love, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Seijuuro and Taiga are brothers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: One shot of my AoKaga multi fic Untouchable. Recommended that you read that first before this.Seijuuro did not like the way Shigehiro was staring at Taiga. No one had the right to look at him in such a manner. If the fool would not heed his warning then he had no choice but to...persuade him.





	Untouchable: inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is a one shot to my AoKaga fic Untouchable. It was meant to be a part of a flashback chapter but turned out to be too long. If you have not read Untouchable then I recommend you do before reading this, but even if you don't, you will probably be able to get most of what is happening.

 

 

“Shigehiro Ogiwara, correct?” Seijuuro asked with a feigned tone of uncertainty despite knowing fully well who the young man in front of him was. After all, he had made sure to investigate all potential rivals for Taiga’s heart. Though “rivals” was too high a word for those fools. Seijuuro Akashi did not have rivals. They were mere inconveniences, nothing more.

Shigehiro, upon being addressed, turned around and instantly offered a polite bow. There wasn’t a single person within the aristocracy who didn’t know who the Akashi family members were. And the eldest son, Seijuuro, had quite a reputation. He was respected and well thought of by many. A bit stoic at times, perhaps, but well-mannered, charismatic and sensible. Very few people disliked him.

“Yes. It is very nice to meet you, Seijuuro-san.”

Seijuuro returned the greeting with a nod but did not bow. The boy was beneath him in rank, after all. 

“Likewise,” he said politely and then let his eyes make a quick once-over of the boy.

Shigehiro was about the same height as him, one or two centimeters shorter perhaps, and had short copper-brown hair with eyes to match. He was three years younger, having turned sixteen a few months ago.

The clothes he wore seemed to fit his position in terms of nobility quite well; neither too common nor too exquisite. The Ogiwara family had a four generation legacy and on the aristocracy scale was positioned somewhere in the middle in terms of wealth as well as reputation. Nothing particularly stood out about them. However, Shigehiro’s position, as well as being the second son, was high enough to let him marry another second child of most families, even those of higher rank.

Like Taiga, for example.

And speaking of which…

Seijuuro’s eyes lifted to look over one of Shigehiro’s shoulders, zoning in on someone whom the brown-haired boy now had his back turned against. It was, of course, Taiga. He was dancing with Shintaro’s sister and seemed to be having a great time as he smiled and laughed with her.

The Midorima family was hosting a party that evening and many noble families had been invited.

Taiga dancing with that big smile and glittering eyes of his was a beautiful sight to behold and Seijuuro was obviously not the only one who thought so. Shigehiro had been observing him for quite some time now and when it became apparent that he had no intention to stop doing so, the older Akashi had had no choice but to intervene. Now that he saw Taiga as more than his brother, Seijuuro would not tolerate anyone looking at him in such a manner.

Shigehiro was obviously smitten.

“Taking a rest from dancing, are you?”

“Yes, I was beginning to get a bit light-headed and needed a drink. I do enjoy dancing very much, though. And yourself?”

“I only dance when I must. To be honest I never cared much for it.”

But when mother was still alive he liked to dance with her very much. She and Taiga sometimes joined his dancing lessons.

“Oh I see,” Shigehiro replied and drank from his glass of fruit punch. He couldn’t help but feel awkward as Seijuuro’s presence made him nervous. He hadn’t expected to talk to him like this, let alone be approached by him. Despite his politeness, the Akashi noble had a rather imposing aura around him.

The two of them were silent for a moment while observing the dancing crowd in front of them. Taiga had switched partner and was now dancing with Alex.

Then, without taking his eyes off his younger brother Seijuuro spoke up. His voice was lower than prior and if one paid enough attention, held a colder tone. 

“You danced with Taiga earlier, did you not?”

Swallowing his drink Shigehiro looked at the other who still had his eyes ahead of him.

“Y-yeah, I mean yes, I did.”

“I believe today is the first time the two of you have properly spoken to each other.”

“Yes. Or, well, we did greet each other once during the Nijimura christmas party a while back. I had no idea we were the same age though.”

Seijuuro knew of it. During that party after Shigehiro had greeted Taiga, he had not been able to take his eyes off him. Just like he seemed unable to do tonight.

“He is very-”

“And now you are infatuated with him.”

Shigehiro sputtered, eyes going wide.

“E-excuse me?”

“You have been staring at him for the past twenty five minutes. Quite a long _rest_ for someone so passionate about dancing.”

Shigehiro did not seem the least fatigued. And the drink he had been so much in need of still filled more than half of the glass.

“No! I mean, well, I do find him attractive and we had a nice chat earlier...” he trailed off and for a moment a look of hesitation crossed his eyes. He glanced at the Akashi’s inexpressive face before looking down at the floor with a blush.

He sighed.

“You are right. I rather like him and ever since Christmas I’ve...hoped to meet him again. Since you are here now I might as well ask you if you could...I don’t know, put in a good word for me. Or maybe arrange a proper meeting? Of course, I would not expect to be alone with him!”

He winced when Seijuuro suddenly let out a short laugh of amusement and slowly raised his head to meet his eyes.

“Let me tell you this now to save you all the trouble. Taiga is rather naive and too kind for his own good. Thus, he treats everyone he meets with his polite, carefree manner and smiles. Do not think that you are any different; he feels nothing for you. You are not his type.”

At this Shigehiro scowled. He set his glass down and crossed his arms over his chest. There was something in the other’s expression that he didn’t like.

“According to him or _you?”_

There was a pause, longer than before and the atmosphere around them had turned into a tense one. It was Seijuuro who spoke up and he did so in a condescending manner.

“According to common sense.”

They stared at each other, both refusing to look away as that would be the same as losing. And neither said anything either.

The music suddenly stopped and it was announced that there would be a short break before the next dance. The musicians looked through their music sheets, searching for a waltz piece.

“Here you are!” Taiga said as he came up to the two men. He was too excited from the dance to notice the tension. He was still smiling and his eyes were still bright. Through his lips he breathed heavily, cheeks red from heat and his hair was slightly disheveled. To Seijuuro and Shigehiro alike he looked beautiful. And even more so when Taiga decided to undo the first few buttons of his dress shirt, exposing to them his throat and collarbones. They could not help but stare.

“Phew that was intense. I need a drink.”

Shigehiro was more than happy to oblige.

“Here take mine!” He said and offered his fruit punch which Taiga accepted.

“Thank you!”

He downed it in a few big gulps and while Shigehiro was reveling in the fact that the new object of his desires was drinking from _his_ glass, from the same rim _his_ lips had touched, Seijuuro frowned at the carefree manner of his brother.

“Taiga,” he said and stepped forward, “I have told you to dress properly at all times during these formal occasions.”

He reached out to Taiga’s shirt and began to button it back to its former state.

“But it’s hot,” his younger brother complained but it was only half-hearted and made no attempt at pushing him away. Once all buttons were done and necktie adjusted -Seijuuro could not help himself after noticing the messy knot- the older Akashi took a step back. In all honesty it was not really the inappropriate way of Taiga’s attire that had made him intervene, but rather the fact that Shigehiro had stared at his exposed skin.

“So what were you two talking about earlier?” his younger brother asked and set the glass down on the table close by.

Seijuuro was quick to give an answer.

“Nothing in particular. I was merely telling Shigehiro what a pity it is that he shall not dance anymore tonight.”

When he spoke he glanced at the younger boy and it was clearly a warning. Taiga did not notice of course and turned to his new acquaintance in surprise.

“Oh is that so? That _is_ a pity. I was hoping to have another dance with you before dinner. You are quite skilled. ”

A blush donned Shigehiro’s cheeks at the compliment. He cleared his throat and offered Taiga a warm smile.

“Actually, I would be more than happy to oblige you. How about the next dance?”

“Yes, gladly. I think it will start soon.”

And it did. A short moment later the music began to fill the room once again. Taiga took hold of Shigehiro’s hand and before the two of them left the table he smiled at Seijuuro.

“I will see you at dinner in a bit, Seijuuro.”

His brother offered him a small smile but it fell the moment he turned away. Seijuuro was beyond furious at this point. During the whole next dance he watched Shigehiro through narrowed eyes that swirled with dark intent. If the fool would not heed his warning, then he had no choice but to... _persuade_ him.

 

* * *

 

Shigehiro grunted as he was thrown down to the hard cobblestone that donned the ground of a dark alley. He was out with some friends in Rakuzan, at a fancy pub, and afterwards before taking the carriage home, had entered the empty area to relieve his bladder after drinking quite a few glasses of beer. Then seemingly out of nowhere some men had taken hold of him.

He was in no shape to fight back as the alcohol had made him lightheaded and once he hit the ground he was too weak to stand back up. The men began to kick at him without holding back - to his ribs, stomach, back and legs- until a voice stopped them a moment later. Though the owner of the voice had not been in a hurry to intercept. 

“That is enough for now.”

They all stepped down at the command.

Shigehiro raised his head as much as he could and even though his vision was too blurry to see clearly, he recognized the voice enough to know who it was.

Seijuuro stood above him and his mismatched eyes were cold.

Everything he wore was black; coat, boots, pants and gloves. His hair and eyes were the only features that possessed any color.

“I would say that it is nice to see you again, Shigehiro Ogiwara, but that would be most unfitting as I have no desire for it whatsoever. I believe this shall be the last time we see each other. Or at the very least engage in conversation.”

Shigehiro’s fear was fueled by those words. He could only hope that they did not mean what he thought they did.

He was quite certain that this had something to do with their last meeting at the party, most likely about Taiga, but he failed to see how it was such a sensitive matter. He’d only expressed his interest in him; it couldn’t be an uncommon occurrence. Shigehiro was sure that Taiga had many admirers and thus Seijuuro must be used to that by now. Being overprotective of a sibling was one thing, but to attack someone...to _murder_ someone over such a matter was beyond unreasonable.

 _‘Surely he wouldn’t go that far’,_ he thought to himself in desperation. He tried to get up but his arms failed him and he fell back the short distance that he’d risen himself.

Then he suddenly grunted when one of Seijuuro’s boots landed on his head and forced his face down into a dirty puddle on the ground. He turned his face to the side best he could to avoid getting the grimy water into his mouth.

“I tried to be civil with you during our last meeting and politely asked you to end your pursuit of Taiga but you would not listen. I am merely treating you with the respect you deserve.”

“Ngh!”

Around them the other men laughed.

“Surely a gentleman such as yourself can recognize the inappropriate way of your behavior and  that such rudeness calls for an apology.”

An apology? Did Seijuuro truly expect him to speak, to form comprehensible words in his current state? He was barely conscious at this point.

A cough forced its way out between his grit teeth and his arms that lay protectively around his midriff tightened at the intensified pain it brought. Even breathing was painful now.

“Well?” Seijuuro pressed when the boy did not say anything. Or rather, _couldn’t_ say anything at that moment.

But he tried nonetheless.

“I-I’m *cough* s...ry.” It was weak and barely audible.

“What was that? I could not quite hear.”

Normally Shigehiro would have found the demand for an apology ridiculous and thus not agree on it. However, this was a dangerous situation and if he complied it would be over faster and hopefully less painful. So for the sake of his own well being he swallowed his pride and tried again.

“I’m...s-sorry…” it had taken much effort to get the words out, but somehow he managed.

Seijuuro removed his foot from Shigehiro’s head, although taking his time doing so, and looked rather pleased.

“Hold him up,” he ordered and one tall, bulky man stepped out from the shadows. He bent down and hooked his elbows under the boy’s arms, holding them with a tight grip after pulling him up.

No longer lying on the ground, Shigehiro was now nearly leveled with the Akashi noble who stood in front of him.

“Now when that has been taken care of, let us clear a few things. Firstly, you shall never speak to Taiga again. Even if he approaches you. Should that ever happen you tell him that you have no desire to speak with him. Do you understand so far?”

Shigehiro nodded. It was the only response he could give.

“Good. Secondly, you shall not tell _anyone_ about what has transpired here. When your friends find you, you will tell them that you were assaulted by a group of criminals. It is not too far from the truth so it should not be a problem for you. My wish, however, is that you leave out my name. Keep in mind that I know everything about your father’s gambling issue and the debt that your family is so desperate to conceal. A shame if it should ever be known to the public, wouldn’t you say?”

Again, all he could do was nod. Though he was very confused, and in shock about the revelation. How could Seijuuro know about his family problem?

“Excellent. Well, I believe we are done here. And I am sure that you one day shall find someone who is more... _suitable_ for you. Since you so willingly agreed on not pursuing Taiga any further it means your feelings for him were not very deep and will easily be overcome.”

Seijuuro’s attention then left the shivering boy and instead focused on one of the men at his side. Out of his pocket he took a bag of coins and handed it to him.

“The rest of your payment, as agreed.”

The man smiled politely but there was also a hint of greed in his expression. After counting the coins he offered the nobleman a bow.

“Pleasure doing business with ya.”

Seijuuro left without another word. He did not spare Shigehiro any further attention, didn't even look at him, and cared little for the pained grunt that left him when he was let go off and fell to the ground yet again.

 

* * *

 

When Seijuuro arrived back home Taiga was on him instantly. With hurried steps he came down the staircase.

“Sei, where have you been? Do you know how late it is? I was starting to worry!”

“I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Taiga. Though I am truly sorry for having worried you. It was not my intention,” he replied and shrugged out of his coat. Once it was off he handed it to Mayuzumi who would hang it up in the closet.

“I did not expect you to be awake at this hour.”

Taiga crossed his arms over his chest and the disapproval on his face deepened.

“I wouldn’t be if you weren’t so late. I wanted to stay up to make sure you came home alright. Though father has gone to bed.”

Ah, alone with Taiga. Such an opportunity should not be wasted.

“Then how about some tea?”

The suggestion managed to throw the younger off guard the slightest bit, and thus forgetting his annoyance for a moment.

“At this time? It is well over midnight, you know.”

“Yes I am aware. I cannot force you to stay awake but I would very much appreciate your company.”

Taiga sighed.

“Fine. But you have to tell me what you have been up to all this time.”

“Of course,” Seijuuro replied with a smile before turning to Mayuzumi.

“Make us some tea and bring it to the parlor. Chamomile, preferably.”

Mayuzumi bowed and left for the kitchen to perform his given task. Since all other servants had already gone to bed there was no one else to do it.

When he was out of their sight, Taiga gave his brother another look of disapproval. Though this time for a different reason.

“Can you not ask him more nicely? At least say _please_.”

Taiga did not really care much for Mayuzumi, but there was no reason why he should not be treated with some decency. Especially from the person he so faithfully served.

Seijuuro merely shrugged his shoulders.

“It is his job to take orders.”

“But still, you could at the very least acknowledge his efforts. Besides, he is probably tired and wants to go to sleep but you are keeping him up because you want some _tea_. I’m sure-”

Taiga’s speech came to a stop when Seijuuro lay a gentle hand against one of his cheeks. He was not prepared for it so his eyes widened ever so slightly. There was a soft and almost amused smile curving his brother’s lips as he looked at him.

“Scolding does not suit you.”

“...I’m serious,” Taiga muttered with a barely there pout, not too happy about the fact that his brother wasn’t taking him seriously. And he _had_ been worried about him during his absence because Seijuuro had not mentioned where he was going when he left.

“So am I”, Seijuuro said and removed his hand, “now, let us go to the parlor.”

After Mayuzumi had served the tea he began to light the fireplace.

Seijuuro drank from his tea, eyes falling closed for a moment as he enjoyed the taste and warmth. The early March air had made him a bit chilly. When he considered the fact, he was struck by an idea. Deciding to take full advantage of it he scooted towards Taiga until their thighs touched.

Taiga looked at him with one brow arched in question.

“What is it?”

It wasn’t that he found the new position strange as they often sat close to each other, but it was the suddenness of it that surprised him a little. Seijuuro had taken a seat on the opposite side of the couch to begin with.

“I am cold,” Seijuuro replied and set his cup down so he could throw one arm around Taiga’s waist. A wistful sigh left him at the comfortable warmth that radiated from his younger brother. Somehow Taiga was always so warm.

“...and tired,” he added as an afterthought and placed his head on Taiga’s shoulder. To wait for Shigehiro to leave the pub outside in the cold, rainy night had not been pleasant.

“Well of course,” Taiga replied, his voice now on the softer side, “it is late, after all.”

He placed a gentle hand on Seijuuro’s head to run it through his hair and watched with some amusement as he scooted even closer.

“You promised to tell me where you went.”

Without lifting his head from Taiga’s shoulder, Seijuuro replied.

“Rakuzan. I had some errands to attend with Shogo.”

“What kind of errands? If that Shogo is involved it can’t be good.”

His brother chuckled. It wasn’t uncommon for people to dislike his friend, which was understandable considering his manners and attitude that had been described as unrefined and brash. It was no secret that Shogo was involved with the Teikou syndicates, brothels and gambling pits.

“Do not worry, it was nothing like that. We simply discussed some preparations for Shuzo’s upcoming birthday. It is a surprise.”

“Oh...but why did you not tell me?”

“The less people knowing about it the better. It decreases the risk of the surprise being leaked.”

“You stayed for a long time though.”

Seijuuro shrugged against him.

“We went out for a few drinks before I left.”

It was a plausible enough explanation and to a certain extent it was not all a lie. Shogo was indeed involved as his men had been borrowed by Seijuuro and the whole affair _had_ been an errand of sorts.

Then again, he had never had much trouble twisting the truth in the first place and it certainly helped that Taiga was so naive. His little brother tended to believe what most people told him. _Especially_ Seijuuro whom he looked up to.

“Can you at least tell me where you are going next time? At least when you leave so late in the evening. Lately there have been quite a lot of gangs running around in Rakuzan at night.”

Seijuuro lifted his head to give Taiga a reassuring smile.

“I shall keep that in mind.”

They sat for nearly an hour; talking about more pleasant and lighthearted things now that Taiga’s demanding curiosity had been satisfied.

It was a peaceful and comfortable moment that they shared, drinking their tea to the warm and sparking fireplace lighting up the room.

 

* * *

 

“I heard Ogiwara was found unconscious in an alley last night,” Shogo Haizaki said with a knowing grin on his face. He had been invited to join Seijuuro for hunting that afternoon as thanks for lending some of his men to the Akashi heir.

Kagetora and Nebuya were a good distance behind them so they could not hear their conversation.

“Yes,” Seijuuro said and observed a flock of pheasants flying above them, “very unfortunate indeed. I hope his wounds were not too severe.”

“He’ll be fine from what I heard. Has to stay in the hospital for about a week though. I’m surprised you didn’t rough him up more.”

Seijuuro scoffed a humorless sound.

“There was no reason to. He was more than willing to give up on Taiga in order to save himself. Unlike you, Shogo, I am not one for unnecessary violence.”

Shogo gave him a blank look.

“Then what would you call what you did last night?”

To have someone beaten up solely because they were interested in Taiga was what Shogo would definitely count as unnecessary violence. But apparently not.

“Oh but the difference is that it _was_ necessary. However, as I told you there was no reason to hurt him further despite the opportunity. I am sure you would not have shown that mercy yourself.”

“Ah...true. I take it my men behaved themselves, then?”

“Yes,” Seijuuro said and began to load his shotgun with new bullets, “they were most useful. You have disciplined them well, I must say. Not quite as refined as my hounds, still, but quite agreeable nonetheless.”

“I suppose I should take that as a compliment. Well, at least you now have one rival less to bother you.”

Seijuuro quirked a questioning brow but did not bother to look at his friend. An amused sound passed through his lips.

“Rival? You overestimate him.”

He took aim at one of the flying birds and followed it with his gun, eyes narrowing in concentration.

“...he was merely an inconvenience.”

As he said so, he pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced the pheasant’s chest. The bird fell to the ground, lifeless and defeated.

 

 


End file.
